


Introduction: The Universe is Yours'

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: You're the Boss, Boss [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Parody, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rules, Saints Row IV, Saints Row Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gat's POV -</p><p>The President of the United States has been abducted by the [CENSORED] Zin/Devil himself & trapped in the [CENSORED] Simulation/Hell, & now it's up to me to save you- Well, thats just the First chapter of 'Saving Player Random'.</p><p>...or have (casual/weird/emotional) sex under lotsa different circumstances/story-lines. </p><p>Or you with CID, or you with the Devil, or you with Pierce...<br/>Or you with Matt Miller...if you're into that. </p><p>Put on a pair of fresh Genki undies, Boss, it's not gonna be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction: The Universe is Yours'

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> Your Customizable Character is your own.

For a minute or two depending on your reading speed, you're stuck with me telling you how shit goes down and I save you from over-sharing your amnesiac ass on either somewhere in Steelport, the Broken Shillelagh Ship or Hell:

“That ratchet bitch is gettin turnt for digital real. Hashtag Misogynist Slut-shame,” ugh, it tasted bad coming out as bad as it was saying it aloud, what happened to an old-fashioned, “Tanya fucked with the wrong Saint.”

Okay, I definitely Won't be talking like That again. We'll stick to canon as Closely (not really) as possible (no, the writer might cut a few corners, but what the hell, it's a fiction dreamed up by a random-assed fan).

PWP? I know, I know. I'm cruising around Matt Miller's nightmare, enacting a pair-fantasy with your Player_Customized_Character.file – could've been avoided.

 

***Spoilers, need I say more?**

 

Canon says that my dearly departed Aisha is my one and only, but canon according to Saint's Row IV Re-Elected (Not on my standalone Co-Op with Kinsey in Gat Out of Hell) has me as both an unlockable speed-dial sociopath, but also as a potential love interest.

A heartfelt speech revealing your true feelings for me is....well....flattering.

 

_Press (□) or (Y or X) to 'Romance Johnny Gat'_

 

The pervert writing this NC-17 yelled, “Johnny, you're the one for me!”

Again, very flattered and a little creeped out, but not turned off completely.

Don't get too naughty with the 'Romance' button, boss, you'll wear me out before the big finale.

 

**Now for the set of rules:**

 

1\. Your Customizable Character is either predominantly Male or Female...still working on the 'Ladyboy' mod.

2\. The writer is Heavily assuming that you have an attractive Customizable Character...or you think he/she is.

3\. My opinion of your Customizable Character will vary through the different situations/scenarios/sexes/sexuality.

4\. The writer...Fan has a hard time writing in Fourth-Person so will instead stick to First-Person POV throughout.

5\. Insert your Customizable Character as the First-Person.

6\. Ride this motherfucker hard in the comments.

7\. Seriously, don't be shy.

8\. I might bite.

9\. I might fight.

10\. I might bring up my ex several times, or you'll feel inadequate towards her.

11\. It's okay.

 

* * *

 

**The Setup:**

 

The Series will be arranged from Scenario, and each Scenario will have one Introduction with me (or the other Males/Females of Saint's Row VI) as narrator, two chapters duly labeled Straight Male or Straight Female, Bi-Male or Bi-Female, Gay or Lesbian or Pan. (I mean your sexuality, it makes for some pretty different outcomes and dialogue. Don't you think, boss?)

If the writer's being a lazy little shit, there'll only be two (short) chapters.

**Warnings**

_Turn thine eyes away, child, we both know this is life-scarring shit._

 

I'll be scarred for Damn sure.

Kinsey...not so much, she's got balls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ' at the end '? 
> 
> Hell, no, this ain't the end.


End file.
